The Girl With the Stone Eye
by DroppedPen
Summary: Something's wrong when someone starts snatching people from the hub, and Jack goes off to find them. But he doesn't realise that what he's looking for might be a little closer to home...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

The sun was setting on a normal summer day in Cardiff, the sky a powdery red set across the horizon. Jack Harkness was making his way into the Torchwood hub through the docks, scattering away various tourists surronding the enterence that was cleverly disguised as an information centre. Ianto Jones was sit behind the bar desk, and gave Jack a friendly nod as he came through the door.

"Evening, Sir."

"Ianto," Jack nodded back, smiling. "Where's Gwen?"

The friendly smile warming Ianto's face faltered a little. _Its always about Gwen,_ he thought, disappointed. "She should be studying some readings from the Rift with Tosh." The smile returned to his face, but didn't quite meet his eyes. Jack, completely oblivious to Ianto's darkened mood mumbled a simple "Thanks," and rushed off to Toshiko Sato's work station. Ianto sighed, slumping down in a seat in the corner. He picked up a magazine, flicking through it before his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into a nap.

"Gwen, Tosh." Jack called, walking up behind Toshiko in her seat. "What's going on?"

"Take a look at this," Toshiko said, pointing to some readings on one of the many computer screens. "Its like there's something there, but it isn't quite complete. It is in the middle of the rift, but it isn't quite... whole." she tapped away viciously at the keys, producing more and more scans and pictures. "If you look along this line here," she paused, following one of the many lines of the rift with her finger, "then you can see a bit of it." She traced the outlines of the object floating through time and sighed. with a blink of an eye, it had vanished. Toshiko checked all of the graphs and readings, all now showing no signs of anything ever being there.

"But it was right there!" Exclaimed Gwen Cooper, looking up to Jack hopefully. She didn't like to admit, but she was closer to Jack than any of the other members of Torchwood. They were just friends, but she thought there might one day be something between them. She hoped there would be, anyway. Their relationship wasn't more physical, like her and Owen's. She and Jack could just enjoy a chat about anything, even about work. She would be the happiest girl on the planet, just conversing with him.

"There's only one possible thing that could have that effect," said Jack, his brow furrowed in concentration. He shook his head, "But it can't be, its impossible."

"What?" questioned Toshiko, "If I knew what it was, a little more about it, maybe I could check some records..." she trailed off, noting Jack's expression.

"There's no need," said Jack, placing a hand on her shoulder to look closer at the computer. "You're free to go home now, Tosh."

"I think I'll stay and keep checking for a while," she said, checking over some more readings coming directly from the centre of the Rift.

Jack looked up at Gwen. "You coming? I was going to go check on Janet."

"Its not like you to go and check on the resident Weevil," Gwen joked, sending him a grin.

"Well," he said, shrugging, "something to do, I guess. Are you in or not? You can go back to Rhys if you like, have a early night or whatever."

"I'd rather stay."

"What happened to holding on to your life while you can?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gwen sighed, and shook her head. "There's no point. We... We had an arguament."

"Oh."

"I think I'll get Ianto to order a pizza, okay? Be back in a second,"

Gwen walked off, but took the wrong direction and walked over to Owen's desk nervously. Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to Toshiko. She was checking the rift constantly, trying to search for an answer.

"He'll show, if he wants to," Jack murmured, turning to walk back to his office.

"Jack, look at this!" Toshiko said in awe, letting Jack's words settle in the back of her mind. _I'm sure he didn't mean anything, _she thought, turning around to alert Jack of the latest readings. But he had completely ignored her, and cleared off. She turned back to her desk and gasped. Whatever was coming, it had appeared again, stronger than ever.

Something stirred Ianto in his sleep. He groaned, tossing his head from side to side.

"Hello?" The voice echoed inside his head, not in his ears. A girl's voice. He couldn't place it though. "Hello?" it called again. This time he heard it, too. He opened one eye curiously. "Hello? Help me please," it begged, sounding scared. "Help me, I'm hurt!"

"Who's there?" Ianto sat up, looking around the room. There was no-one around. He was alone.

"Please! I'm so scared. Help me!" it must have been a little girl. He got up, searching frantically.

"Who is it? Are you all right? I can help you. I want to help you!" He cried, scared for the child's safety, and his own. He started searching around the desk. "My name is Ianto, I want to help. Where are you?"

"Please help, I'm scared." Ianto moved into a darkened room. The door slammed shut, and the voice inside his head screamed.

"Ianto," Gwen called, emerging from the hub into the tourist centre. "Ianto!" She looked where Jack had left him, but there was no sign of him there. "Ianto, are you here? I was going to order some pizza." She used her earpeice to call him. She waited, then the line spluttered into life. "Ianto?" There was a sob through the line that Gwen could barely hear. "Ianto, are you all right?"

"Please help me, I'm scared."

"Who is this?" Gwen's serious tone broke, nervousness creeping in.

"Who are you? Are you hurt?"

"So very scared... _Please, help me!_" _What a poor little girl, _Gwen thought, _I wonder what's wrong? But I have to find Ianto._ "Where are you? Where's Ianto? My friend, Ianto Jones. Do you know him?"

"Help me..."

The line went dead.

Jack wasn't aware of any danger until Gwen came running.

"What is it?" he looked up happily, but frowned when he saw her worried expression.

"Ianto's not there," said Gwen, catching her breath, "And something's taken him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Tosh, stay here, I'll keep on the phone while you check the rift signals," Jack gathered his things whilst talking to the team. "Owen, Gwen, with me. If anyone gets a call from Ianto, hell, even if your ear is hanging off and there's blood everywhere; answer it."

There was a mumble of 'Yes Jack''s before he started talking again. "Now, Gwen, tell us everything about that phonecall, I want every last detail." The others stopped, staring at her and anxiously waiting for an explanation.

"Well..." Gwen gulped, trying to think of what exactly happened, "I was looking for him, and I... I called him. But he didn't answer. Instead there was this... little girl. She was about four of five years old and she just kept saying over and over '_I'm scared. Please help me,' _and she wouldn't answer any questions I asked. Just the same thing... _I _was scared Jack," she paused, looking him in the eye. "What if something terrible has happened to him and its our fault? What if its _my_ fault?" Jack gripped her hand lightly and told her firmly, "Its not your fault. Its mine."

"Hold on a second here, I thought we were going to investigate the coffee kid, not kiss and make-up." Owen interrupted, sticking his chin out, cocky as ever.

"Yeah yeah," Jack grinned, looking over to Tosh and Owen. "Gwen, Owen, get in the SUV. Tosh, I'll call you as soon as I start the engine. Let's go guys."

They sprinted out, using the docks to get to the SUV as quickly as they could. They slammed the doors as they got in, Jack revving up the engine loudly. He used his earpeice to call Tosh, but it wasn't his Japanese colleage on the end of the line.

"Tosh, talk to me." he said, expecting her to fill him in on the recent events.

"I'm so scared," sounded a timid voice.

"Tosh?"

"I'm scared, please help me..." it sobbed into Jack's ear.

"Who are you...?"

"_Please,_" it begged, "Please help me!"

"I said, _Who are you?_" Jack raised his voice slightly.

"I'm so scared... help me."

"This is Captain Jack Harkness, of Torchwood Three. Now whoever is playing silly games with my team can stop. It ends now, you hear me?"

"I'm so alone... so scared..." it wailed.

"Whatever you've done with Ianto and Tosh, I'll _kill you. _If you've hurt them, I'll hurt you ten times more. Now, for the last time, Who are you?" Jack almost yelled the last question. But all he could hear was a dosen more sobs and a "_Please,_" before the call was disconnected.

"They've got Tosh, haven't they?" Gwen asked some time later, as they cruised down the street.

"Yes," Jack sighed. He didn't understand. A few minutes later, he spoke again. "I think we should stick together now," said Jack, not taking his eyes off the road ahead. "If we're on our own, we'll get taken. I know it."

"What if we need to piss?" interjected Owen curiously.

"Go together."

"I don't want you two looking at me while I do my business!" Gwen cried, furious.

"Then you'll just have to hold it in, won't you?" Jack frowned as they pulled up.

"Now," he turned, undoing his seatbelt so he could address Owen at the same time. "whatever this thing is, its decided to pick us off one by one. We might have to lay a trap for it."

"But-"

"Gwen, don't worry. You don't need me. I'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine. Tosh and Ianto are probably too scared to fight this thing, and I know they aren't armed. I always carry a gun." He flashed his classic Webley at them, then hid it away again.

"But Jack, you don't know what this thing _is_. you can't just go running into a trap!"

"I'll be all right," he said, flashing her a smile.

"Think of the bright side," Owen joked at her, "you'll have me all to yourself until them lot come back!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "All the more fun, then, I suppose."

"Anyway, Gwen," said Jack, "What were you and Rhys fighting about again?"

"Nothing," Gwen hung her head, but sneaked a glance at Owen.

"A lovers' tiff, eh?" Owen laughed, but quietened when Jack shot him a look.

"Just stay with him. Don't let him out alone. Or in, for that this thing wants us, it'll want those closer to us, too."

Gwen nodded, straightening up. "I guess this is goodbye, then. Good luck, and all."

Jack laughed, "I doubt I'll need it."

"Good luck, mate." that was Owen, shaking Jack's a couple of seconds, Jack had jumped from the car and was gone.

"So," Owen grinned, cocking his head to one side. "Your place or mine?" He climbed into the front seat and started the engine.

"If Jack catches you ever driving this thing, you'll be killed."

"Let's just hope he doesn't see then," the engire roared and they were off, driving down the highway towards Owen's flat.

"you have to admit though," Gwen said thoughtfully, "it isn't like Jack just jumping into things without a plan. What are we meant to do until its all sorted out, anyway?"

"I could... think of a few things." Owen's left hand snaked down Gwen's thigh, where he spread his palm on her knee, squeezing it tightly before moving it to change gears. "But no, you're right. He's either finally cracked, or he's leaving it down to the element of surprise."

"He knows something, Owen. Oh god, we're really gonners now, aren't we?"

"_relax_," Owen pulled up outside, undid his seatbelt, and soon enough his arms were around Gwen, lips locked passionately. When they came up for breath, Gwen added, "besides, it isn't as if he would just abandon us, right? This is Jack we're talking about."

"Unless he wants to save his precious Ianto," scoffed Owen, but winking at Gwen all the same as he opened the SUV door and led her inside.

They wasted no time in doing what they were there to do, hastily throwing clothes aside and bits of junk scattered around the flat. Never taking their eyes of eachother, never leaving the other's side. Eventually as the night drew to a close and the morning creeped in, Owen found himself sleeping with his arms wrapped around Gwen. he was happy, or happier, anyway. Happier than just after... _her. Diane Holmes._ The name never left his mind. She was his everything. In the short time they had had together he finally experienced true love. but now she was gone. She chose the '_Sky Gypsy'_ over him, but he was sure he still crossed her mind. Everything about her hung over him. Her looks, her personality, All the precious moments they had. Their memories. Little things, the smell her of her hair and the way it fell through his fingers like silk; the looks she gave him when she thought he wasn't looking; _her laugh._ That laugh lit up her eyes and showed how amazingly beautiful she was. Until that night, all those things had haunted him, but for the moment he felt okay. He was Owen Harper, and he was happy that the girl in his arms was Gwen Cooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Ianto took a deep breath in, like he had just emerged from deep water with not much oxygen left. He opened his eyes- _wait, _his eyes were open- to be greeted by darkness.

"Hollurmph?" he tried to talk, but there was something stopping him. A sock, stuffed in his mouth to keep him quiet. He hoped it was a clean one.

"Ah, Ianto Jones, so I'm told," a voice sounded from somewhere across the room. it was a girl's voice, perhaps 20 years old or so, scottish. _Definitely scottish_, something inside of Ianto concluded. The click of heels on the floor reverberated off the walls, but then a light snapped on, covering the place in bright light. Grubby white walls, stone floor. _Cold, stone floor_, Ianto added. Then she was there. She was slim, tall, good looking. _Ginger._ Ginger. There was something wrong. Something very wrong. She stopped right infront of him, crouching so she was right in his face. She maintained eye contact, but... She wasn't looking at him. She untied whatever was holding the old sock in place, allowing him to talk again.

"W-where am I?" he stammered, catching his breath. She just laughed, the giggle ringing in his ears and making his head throb. "Where am I? How to you know my name? What do you want with me?" the throng of questions poured out his mouth, but he couldn't stop. "What's going on? Who are you? Why me? When Jack finds out-"

"But Jack won't find out. Or, its too late for him..." She cackled, biting her lip. She looked over her shoulder, as if expecting someone, or something to happen, then she turned back, slowly but surely, her eyes weren't human any more. They weren't that vibrant green-brown they were a second earlier. They were solidly grey. Her whole eyeball, even her eyelashes and the very tip of her eyelids were both coated in what looked like to be concrete. _No, not concrete, _Ianto gasped, _Stone._ Something had come along in the archieves, some legend of stone angels. Stone angels that were alive. But they weren't heavenly, oh no. They wanted to kill.

"It can't be," Ianto whispered, in both awe and shock.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the door shattered and a new voice entered the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, _NOW!"_


End file.
